


Interruptions

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall attempt to have sex for the first time since their son was born. Attempt.</p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2364689">Parenthood</a> (can be read as a standalone but the first one will provide more detail.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Sequel to [Parenthood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2364689)

“I can’t believe we finally get to have sex!”

Zayn rolls her eyes as she takes off her shirt. She throws it onto the arm chair and works on her jeans. “We won’t if you keep harping on about it,” she says. 

“C’mon, babe, this is _huge_ ,” Niall replies. “We haven’t had sex since Aahil was born. That’s _eight_ weeks ago. I’m allowed to be excited.”

“I know,” Zayn replies. Niall is already completely naked and waiting on their bed. She has one leg bent, foot flat on the bed, facing Zayn and a stupid look on her face but she still, somehow, manages to look completely sexy. “I think I might leave my bra on.”

“What? No! Why?” Niall blurts out. “I love your boobs.”

“You try breastfeeding then,” she scoffs. “They’re _sore_ and they leak. I’ll probably leak all over you.”

“I really don’t care,” Niall replies. “Maybe a good massage will help them feel better?” She waggles her eyebrows at that and Zayn can’t help but grin. Her wife is stupidly endearing. 

“The bra stays on,” she says. She peels off her knickers and Niall makes grabby hands for her. Zayn climbs onto the bed, hovering over Niall, immediately kissing her. It’s like a breath of fresh air into her lungs. 

Niall’s hands immediately come up to Zayn’s back, stroking over her skin. She has missed this. She loves Niall touching her, exploring her body and making her feel the way absolutely no one else can. Their kisses are hot and passion filled in a way they haven’t been in a while. They’ve still kissed since Aahil was born – neither of them like to go to sleep without a good night kiss but they haven’t been able to properly kiss like this in a long time. 

“God you’re gorgeous,” Niall says as she cups Zayn’s arse with both of her hands, spreading her cheeks a little. Zayn grins down at her. 

“Finger me, yeah?” she asks. “I need you so badly.”

“Fuck yes,” Niall agrees. She rolls them both over and covers Zayn’s body with her own. She kisses down Zayn’s neck and slips her hand between Zayn’s legs. 

Before she even gets to press a finger against Zayn’s clit, an unmistakable noise fills the room. Zayn freezes and her gaze goes to the baby monitor sitting on top of the bedside drawers.

“Niall,” she hisses. “Aahil is awake.”

“Ignore it?” Niall says hopefully. 

Zayn shoots her a look. “We can’t ignore our son,” she says. “Get off me; I’ll go see to him.”

Niall huffs and she flops back on the bed. Zayn quickly pulls on a pair of joggers and leaves the room for Aahil’s. She sees that he’s come out of his blankets and is looking a little distressed. She carefully picks him up and cradles him to her chest, kissing the top of his head. 

“It’s okay,” she says softly. “Mummy’s here.” He settles down quickly and Zayn wraps him carefully in his blankets again. She waits for a few moments, his eyes closing, his eyelashes brushing against the mounds of his cheekbones. She smiles down at him and leaves when she is confident he has gone back to sleep.

With a sigh, Zayn heads back to her and Niall’s room. Niall has the television on and is still naked. She looks up at Zayn with a hopeful smile.

“Are we good?” she asks.

Zayn nods and joins Niall on the bed again. She lies back and lets out a sigh. Niall hovers over her and runs her finger along the hem of the joggers Zayn is wearing where they sit against her skin. 

“Can I take these off?” Niall asks. 

“Yeah,” Zayn replies. Her libido has dropped a little but she knows that it will come back when Niall gets back on top of her and kisses her senseless. 

Niall grins at her and throws them over the side of the bed. She dips her head to kiss Zayn again, nipping at her bottom lip before kissing her deeper. She shifts and wraps her legs around Niall’s middle, pulling her closer again.

They fit together perfectly, Zayn thinks. Niall pulls back to kiss down Zayn’s neck again, lingering on all of the sensitive spots she’s come to memorise over the years. Her teeth dig in on a particular spot that gets Zayn wet in seconds. She lingers, dragging her tongue over Zayn’s skin.

Zayn moans and arches into Niall’s touch. “Please,” she whispers. 

Niall pulls back and nods. She kisses her way down Zayn’s body, over the still pudgy area of her stomach that hasn’t gone back into shape after giving birth. She lingers there, kissing across every inch of Zayn’s stomach, her tongue tracing the tattoos littered on her skin. 

By the time Niall settles between Zayn’s legs, she’s positively soaking wet. Her clit is throbbing and aching for attention. She moans the second Niall’s tongue touches her clit and her hips automatically rock down, seeking more friction. Niall takes her time, teasing her and sucking on her clit. Her mouth feels wonderful, Zayn thinks. 

It has been so long since they’ve done this that everything feels like magnified. Niall hums and there’s another sound in the room that makes Zayn pause. She waits a moment but doesn’t hear it again so she lets herself relax into Niall’s mouth.

The noise happens again a few seconds later and Zayn sits up on her elbows. “Niall,” she says, reaching down to tap Niall’s shoulder.

“Yeah, babe?” Niall asks, lifting a hand to wipe her mouth. 

“Aahil is awake again,” Zayn replies.

Niall sighs and drops her forehead to rest on the crease of Zayn’s thigh. “Do you want me to go?” she asks.

Zayn bites her lip. “Would you mind?” 

“Of course not,” Niall replies. She presses a kiss to the inside of Zayn’s thigh and gets up off the bed, foregoing clothes altogether as she leaves the room. Zayn sighs and flops back against the bed. Her clit is still aching and the urge to touch herself grows stronger and stronger with every second Niall is out of the room.

All feelings of arousal immediately dissipate, however, when, not five minutes later, Niall is walking back into the room with Aahil in her arms. 

“Really?” Zayn asks, glancing at the clock. “Is he hungry again?”

“Afraid so,” Niall replies. 

Zayn sits up and takes off her bra. “Give him here, then,” she says. 

Niall carefully places Aahil in her arms and she guides her nipple into his mouth. His fussing stops as he immediately starts to feed. She gives Niall an apologetic look.

“Sorry,” she says. 

Niall shrugs. “It’s no one’s fault,” she replies.

“I promised we’d have sex, though,” Zayn points out. “This isn’t what I had in mind.”

Niall laughs. “Babe, we’re parents,” she says. “New ones at that. And he’s a Horan through and through.”

Zayn looks down at their son. “And a Malik.”

“With those cheekbones, he definitely is,” Niall comments. She strokes her hand over Zayn’s naked thigh and pats it twice in succession. “We can finish having sex after our little prince is all fed.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees. She focuses on the television that Niall had left on and asks her to turn it up so she can watch the news. 

It takes a while before Aahil has finished feeding and when he has, Zayn carefully sits him up to burp him. He burps with ease and his eyes start to droop, indicating his tiredness. Zayn gets up to put him back into his crib, making sure that he’s comfortable and is wrapped in his blankets.

She makes her way back to the bedroom and lies back down.

“We’re not having sex, are we?” Niall asks. She traces her finger around Zayn’s breast and she sighs. 

“I don’t know,” Zayn admits. “I want to but I’m exhausted.”

Niall leans over and kisses her softly. “We don’t have to have sex.”

Zayn hums and pulls Niall down for another kiss. “I still want to,” she replies. Niall grins and deepens the kiss. Her hand is between Zayn’s legs quicker than it was before, parting her folds and immediately finding her clit. Zayn’s breath hitches and she rocks her hips down into the touch. 

She’s a panting mess within seconds and it is another few before she’s clinging to Niall as she comes, her fingers digging into Niall’s shoulders. She rides through her orgasm, Niall’s fingers moving rhythmically against her. 

Zayn scrambles to touch Niall as well while she still can. She slips her hand between Niall’s legs while Niall hovers over her and she immediately sinks a finger inside of her wife’s pussy. Niall moans and drops her forehead onto Zayn’s shoulder, pushing back into the touch. She works Niall quickly, eager to get her off before their next interruption. 

Niall collapses against Zayn after she comes, practically squashing Zayn underneath her. Her breath puffs against Zayn’s skin, tickling it. She turns her face so she can kiss where her mouth rests, peppering kisses up Zayn’s neck and to her lips again.

She grins down at Zayn and just deepens the kiss when there’s another sound that fills the room, indicating that Aahil is awake again. Zayn closes her eyes for a moment and kisses Niall once more before she gets out of bed. 

“Wash your hands first,” Niall teases from across the room. Zayn pokes her tongue out at Niall and quickly washes her hands in their ensuite bathroom. She heads back into Aahil’s room and lifts him to her naked chest. He settles immediately and Zayn rocks him back to sleep. She presses a kiss to his forehead before lowering him back into his crib.

“Please stay asleep this time,” she whispers. She leaves him once more and yawns as she walks back into her room.

Niall is fast asleep already and Zayn shakes her head fondly. A good orgasm has always made Niall fall asleep at the drop of a hat. She shuts off both the television and the overhead light before crawling into bed. Niall immediately curls herself around Zayn in her sleep, making Zayn smile. She brings Niall’s hand to her mouth and kisses the back of it before she closes her eyes and tries to try and get some sleep herself while she can.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 29 of mine for Girl Direction Month.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
